Lechero
Norman "Lechero" Carneli was the leader of the inmates inside Sona. He himself is an inmate too: He was an African Drug Kingpin and the biggest Crime Lord in Panama. His "cell" is acutally more like an apartment, with televisions, sofas and a balcony, he even has a supply of rum, beer and cigars which are contraband and the only mobile phone in Sona to contact the Kernal and Mary Francis; a prostitute disguised as a nun to enter Sona. (3x1) He and his inner-circle rules over all the matters inside Sona. Family *Lechero's unnamed girlfriend - Girlfriend *Son - Son *Son - Son *Son - Son *Daughter - Daughter *Daughter - Daughter *Mary Francis - Girlfriend Biography Season 3 Lechero was not present at the time that Sammy Norino killed Marcel. After Michael talked to McGrady, he was going along with Mahone to Lechero. Lechero then was laughing when Mahone's hand was shaking (which he unknown about the fatc that he used prior ... When an inmate peed on his floor, he was beating him, but Michael became angry and Lechero told him about the Chicken Foot. Lechero that made a set-up in which he gave an inmate Drugs and was putting it in Michael's cell, so that it was made look like that Michael did stole World's drugs. This resulted in the fight between Michael and World, and the death of World at the hands of MahoneOrientación. Post-Death Following his death, T-Bag did take over the charge of Sona. T-Bag told Mary Francis that Lechero (T-Bag didn't told her that he killed him.) was death. He became the leader and started a riot, which caused many deaths and the release of Bellick, Sucre, T-Bag and other Sona inmates. Appearances Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap *Under and Out *Hell Or High Water *The Art of the Deal Etymology *Norman does means "dying out". *Lechero means "milkman"www.wordhippo.com Trivia *Respectively, Lechero was one of the only allies T-Bag had in the series and remained allies even though T-Bag killed him. *Lechero along with Tracy McGrady and Donald Self appears in every episode of their only season. **Lechero is the only one of them who is dead. ***However, Self would die many years later, after the events of season 4. *Lechero's nickname comes from when he dressed up as a milkman to gain access to his mother's rapist, her previous employer who avoided punishment because he was rich, white, and had friends in powerful places. *Ironically enough, World, a gang member of Lechero's gang was 6 years to life. Lechero, however is 5 years to life. This would make World longer in prison, if he didn't die. Also, Lechero was the leader of World. *Lechero is the first season 3 main character to die. The second one is Brad Bellick and the third one is Michael Scofield. *Lechero is the first main character to be killed by another main character (T-Bag). **Veronica was a main character, but killed by a guest star (Agent Blondie), Abruzzi was a guest star when he died, Bellick did take suicide. Michael sacrificied himself and Whistler was a main character, but he was killed by a guest star. *Lechero's death is similair to the death of 24 character Larry Moss. Bot men were shot by a person (Lechero by a guard, Larry by Robert Galvez), both men were smothered to death by another character: T-Bag and Tony Almeida and both character were main characters when they were killed by other main characters: Lechero by T-Bag and Larry by Tony Almeida. *Lechero along with Bob Hudson are the only characters to be killed by T-Bag, while being a father. **Coincidentally, both Bob and Lechero had a daughter. *Lechero has the name Cheo in it, a character killed by him. *A man high likely looking like Lechero appeared in the background. If it's Lechero indeed, he would be the first main character who is 2 times killed a character and main character. Also note that Lechero wears red clothes during the Art of the Deal. *Bellick told Lechero that he would kill him, if he didn't believed him. Lechero, would then be, ironically enough, the first main character who would have killed another main character. **However, Lechero end up dying by T-Bag, not with the help from Bellick. ***Earlier, John Abruzzi was supposed to be killed by T-Bag, however, he survived. **Bellick would ended up dying a few weeks later by main characters: Lincoln, Michael and Sucre. *Lechero along with Sancho, Marvin Gudat and Juan Nieves appeared in a season premiere, while being killed by T-Bag. Notes and references External links *Lechero on Dutch Wikipedia *Lechero on www.imdb.com See also *Ironic deaths *Lechero/Relationships *Main cast kill count Category:Main characters Category:Lechero's gang Category:Season 3 characters Category:Murders Category:Fathers Category:Non-female killers Category:Killed in Sona Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Sona Inmates